Popsicles
by brownbagspecial
Summary: How Bella truely felt when she lost her V card on her wedding night. Warning you might not eat Popsicles ever again...just saying.


**You ever wonder what Bella was thinking during her wedding night? Well this is my wild guess**

OK, this is the moment of truth. I'm finally going to do it! Should I shave first? I probably should if I want him to find his way through this jungle. I pick up the razor that Alice packed for me, she was a life saver. Should I do a little design or something? I grab the razor and began making Edward's intitials onto my crotch. I was beginning to see that my E was begining to look like a triangle for some odd reason. I cry out of fustration. Nothing I do ever goes right!

I start my legs, good Lord why didn't I shave this morning? Unlike my earlier shaving mayhem this actually went right...untill I cut myself with the razor. Ah well it can't be too bad I mean he is a vampire, he might find that as a turn on of some sort right? I was all naked and ready to go, my heart started to pound inside my ears with fear and anxiety. Why was I so scared, I was the one who wanted this!

I went outside and immediately wanted to go back inside of the house. It was freezing cold outside! I saw my dear Edward swishing with the calm waters the moonlight gave his that slight sexy sparkle as he smiled that sexy Edward Cullen smile at me.

"Bella, Come,"He gestured with a hand to ask me to join him. Easy there tiger, how can I come when we haven't even started yet? Silly vampire.

I obeyed my husband's request and came inside the water where he awaited me. I pretended to not mind the water's temperature and willed my body to get used to the cold quickly. My body didn't get the time to do so, because before I knew it Edward had already had me in his freezing cold solid arms. I never thought I would see the day when I wanted him to get away from me, but if we kept this up I would catch a cold with him.

Our make out session had gotten hot and heavy before he finally led me to the house. He laid me down gently on the bed and ran a single finger down my entire body. The sensation felt great at first, but then something strange happened. he stuck his finger inside me and I locked up.

"Ah Bella you're so hot and tight." He groaned in my ear. Oh Edward you're so cold and why is your finger that long? I know I've said in the past that I wanted to experience everything with my new husband, but this not what I expected. To be honest, the way he fingered me felt like how it felt to go to the trip the gyno. needless to say I made awkward moans to appease him despite my discomfort.

"Oh you like that? You ready for this Bella?" He growled. He began to get aggressive with his fingers and repeated 'Are you Ready?' as if I didn't hear him the first million times. He climbed on top of me and held his member and slowly guided himself closer to my virgin opening. I peeked at his dick-Um not entirely what I was expecting but he's a vampire he can make anything fabulous. Even if there wasn't much to deal with. I let out a sharp breath when I felt the cold head inside of me. He slipped out-of-place and he tried again..and again...and the third time he was in.

I tried my best to adjust to him, but its kind of difficult to adjust to something like a Popsicle inside of you. "If I hurt you just tell me okay?" He said sternly. I nodded and pushed more of himself inside, I wanted to die. "Still okay?" I groaned and nodded. "Are you sure Bella, you're groaning,"Edward asked worriedly.

"It's just that you feel so good, you know?" I said as I touched his angel like face. He seemed to pleased by my answer and started to pump once more. He has the nerve to tell me I have horrible acting skills?

I got used to his fast motion and I let my body go on auto pilot as I thought of other things as he spoke sweet words to me like 'I love you'. I wonder what was Jacob doing. Was he thinking about me? I bet he was losing sleep thinking about what me and Edward was doing right now. He would be tramatized by now if he could see. I wonder how he was in bed. He was I admit, better built than my new husband and more manlier in a way I must admit.

My thoughts wre interrupted with Edward's fangs getting closer and closer. Finally! I knew he'd change his mind. But to my suprise he completely misses my open throat and bites the pillow! What. The. Fuck! He grabs the headboard with a vengence witha strange strained face. "Bella say you love me. NOW!"

"I love you," I whispred.

"Louderr!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah now say you want my ice cream."

What?"

"SAY IT!"

"I want your ice cream."

His body went through a saspm and he began to pump with all the force he allowed himself to have. He rolled from on top of me.

"I could do that forever with you Bella." I glanced at the clock on the night stand. It's been only 15 minutes, forever huh?

"Yeah me too Edward," I yawned all this faking had me beat.

Edward POV

I looked at my lovely wife. I had to be really good for her to be sleeping like that. I put my arms behind my head. I was the man.

I wrote this because I was flipping through Shotime and I cam across that part on BD prt 1 the much antcipated sex scene and I was like...yeah because you totally enjoy your first time especially with cold foreign objects. Sure miss Mary Sue you got me there. So I decided to give Miss Sue some reality. So reveiw tell me what you thought and have a nice day!


End file.
